


Valentine's Redefined

by Miss_Ponta



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Jealous Sasuke, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Ponta/pseuds/Miss_Ponta
Summary: There is always a level of dysfunction that is to be expected of Sasuke, Sakura gets that, utterly well. And that was the problem.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura
Comments: 16
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A post-war fanfiction. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 1- Unfamiliar occasion

In the wake of her exhaustion, Sakura allowed herself to breathe, finally, a shuddering sigh that seemed to extract every bit of fight in her. Peeling herself of her medical gears as she had just delivered herself out from an agonizing, eight-hour heart surgery and a thundering growl of her stomach reminded her that she had not had a meal since the day started. With a newfound purpose, she wobbled her way to the hospital cafeteria in hope to satiate her growing hunger.

“I wonder what he’ll do this Wednesday?”

“I got a bouquet of roses and chocolates last year”

“A candlelight dinner would be nice”

“No fair! My boyfriend had to work until midnight that day!”

For some reason, Sakura could not elude herself from overhearing a swarm of young nurses, swooning, quite terribly if she might add, two tables from where she sat. Oh, right she remembered, Valentine’s day would be a day after tomorrow, which explains the seemingly thrilled womenfolk. 

In light of this piece of information, Sakura found herself dampened by a sudden wave of misery as she started to recall her past dejection from her supposedly perfect boyfriend.  
Yes. Were talking about the Uchiha Sasuke, a man who was attractive to a fault, a man that every woman would want. Exactly, her obnoxious, little ice cube of a boyfriend who had the emotional capacity of a tyrant.

Her small trip down memory lane reminded her of how frazzled and anxious she was, anticipating and silently hoping for a surprise of sort from Sasuke. She remembered waking up as early as four, cleared herself of her hospital work schedule and waiting, like an elementary girl in love, for one Uchiha to present her with something. Anything. Lunch and sundown came, and no Sasuke turned up at her front door. So, while she walked down the village of infatuated couples, meeting few of her colleagues and friends along the way, making an effort to steady her awfully made of boxed chocolates in her hands. She found him at the training grounds, a tetrad of kunais hurling their way towards the targets, scattered in the cluster of trees and Sasuke recognizing her chakra from a mile.

“Sakura, what do you want?” his voice was rather sharp

She walked her way towards him, eagerly pushing her box of sweets to his chest. 

“What’s the occasion?” came his reply in his baritone voice. And Sakura instantly knew, she should not have cleared her schedule for that day. 

There is always a level of dysfunction when it comes to Sasuke, she had come to understand that in many ways that Sakura had lost count. At some point during the course of their relationship, she had started to come it terms to the appalling fact that she was in love with someone who was romantically challenged. So much to being swept off of her feet, Sasuke was supposed to be a lot of things but of course- being awfully unconcerned was one of them.

And since then, never did she expect anything of sort during valentines, at least from him. 

Because with Sasuke, there is always a need to redefine romance as Sakura hastily gulped half serving of soup in her bowl, while carefully casting away her ‘not so fond’ memories of someone. She decided that, this would be the last of time she would drown herself in pity, Sasuke had his ways of showing his love after all, it just doesn’t involve any form of physical contact and bouquet of roses, and she had to be satisfied with that.


	2. Blazing Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading!

Sasuke had just finished his mission, a tedious A-class that involved escorting a wealthy fatso whom Tsunade mentioned to be of importance in the village of the mist. To make the matters worse, he was assigned with Kakashi whom in his opinion was of great insult to him, given his skill as a shinobi. He realized that maybe the leaf council was still wary of him, still unable to completely trust his avenger self.

Needless to say, he didn’t care for any of the council’s approval. He had his life back at Konoha again, with new, rekindled friendship and a place to call home, Sasuke felt grateful.   
His mission with Kakashi ended earlier than they had expected. The pair decided that it was a little late for travelling back to the village, so they settled to stay in at a lodge for the night and leave at the dusk of dawn the next day. Reaching to the decision that they had a few hours to spare, they decided to grab something to alleviate their hunger.

The shopping district was bustling with life as the raven head trotted his way through the swarm of people with Kakashi tailing his back whilst reading his second edition porn stash. Sasuke was exhausted and hungry, faced with the problem of choosing between which to satiate- he acted out on having his fill first before taking a well-deserved rest. Hence, to the market he went, with plump, red tomatoes in mind.

For some reason, the market was uncharacteristically crowded than most days, as Sasuke inwardly cussed, for such wrong timing. Roses, daisies, chrysanthemums, lilies- he noted the recurring existence of flowers. He sees them wherever he looked, wrapped in fancy red bindings, and wondering why a lot of people stopped to pick some short-lived things like flowers. Sure, they are pretty visionary, attractive to look at, but fleeting things like flowers shrivel up and wither away too fast. 

Maybe his eyes lingered a little two seconds to long, and for any average person that was of no significance, but Kakashi knew better. 

“You do know that Valentine’s is the day after tomorrow” Kakashi spoke from under his book, an undertone that spoke volumes. If Sasuke heard his statement, he made no effort to reply back and went on with an indifferent stride, closing the gap between him and the vegetable stand. 

“Sakura deserves better you know. Taking her out and giving her flowers wouldn’t hurt Sasuke.” He heard him speak again, this time Kakashi was examining a piece of tomato in his hand. 

“She loves red, just like this tomato” he muttered audibly, holding his gaze in prison. After a minute of silence, he unceremoniously tossed the vegetable towards Sasuke, making a fast exit with his book, leaving the Uchiha alone with his thoughts.

Red. Blazing, fiery, just like his sharingan eyes. When Kakashi made mention of her favorite color, he did know. Sasuke was sure, that there is no way in hell that Sakura was a pink person. For some reason, despite the hue of her hair, something that is akin to cherry blossoms, Sakura liked red better. 

Red. Flaming and unbending, just like Sakura. It goes perfectly with the way she carries herself, always stubborn and opinionated with things that sets her heart on fire. So damn passionate in most things, and stealthily burning brighter than the sun. 

Red. He remembered, was the exact color of her yakuta when she shoved him a box of chocolate, from last year’s valentines. He was truthfully clueless, making no effort to know such irrelevant occasions. But that day proved to be of importance to her, he realized when he saw the dejection in her face.

Red was also the same exact color of her eyes, he noted day after. Puffy, crimson red.

“Excuse me, will you be getting that tomato” a voice came asking him, shaking Sasuke off from his thoughts. He made a curt nod, while placing four more of the same vegetable towards the vendor, remembering to buy a quarter more, in case Kakashi wanted some. 

Something red, he thought, just like these tomatoes, as he glided gracefully towards the crowd, allowing his eyes to behold the red roses in the sidewalk.


	3. Roses of Annoyance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please look forward to the next chapter!

It was the day of Valentines when Sakura found her unfeeling boyfriend outside her house. The Uchiha Sasuke, leaning by the door of her apartment early in the morning, looking like a hot piece of grade A man-meat. She was surprised, on all levels but she refused to display her shock, leaving no expectations she decided because it was easier that way.

“What are you doing here Sasuke, it’s still so early” She inquired, holding a stack of patient files on one of her arms. Sasuke would be lying if he’d say that he wasn’t expecting her to hold something out for him, like a box of chocolate, much less- a greeting of such occasion. 

The Uchiha’s eyes bore something between displeased and expectant, locking her gaze in prison as if he was waiting, waiting for her to do something. But alas! A minute passed and nothing came up, not even a hug. It was simply Sakura, flashing an inquisitive and genuinely curious look. And for some reason, her behavior sent him to a whirl of annoyance than he’d like to admit. 

The thing was, Sasuke couldn’t help but feel that something was amiss. 

No, scratch that, he was sure- it wasn’t a feeling. He was certain that something was up because it was Valentines, and damn there is no way Sakura would forget!

“I’ll walk you to the hospital” He finally said, a little too harsh than he’d expected, after a minute of his internal war. With that, Sasuke started trekking his path towards the direction of the hospital, not even caring to wait for her.

* * * * *

Displeased Sasuke. Her eyes studied his furrowed brows, which caved in a crooked line. She wondered what was wrong. But, oh well with Sasuke, everything can be displeasing.

“Oh, darling you are so sweet! Thank you!” Sakura didn’t have to flick her eyes towards the direction of the voice to know what they were doing for such an occasion. With an air that rival’s the freshness of spring,   
Sakura eyed a pair of lovers, locked in an embrace that seem to make them fade away from everything else.

She did smile, a fleeting, sad smile. Because maybe in her next life, Sasuke would want to do something so sweet for her. Just maybe. 

No. She fervently shook her protruding thoughts. It isn’t nice to dream for things that Sasuke finds troublesome. She should be happy enough that he came back and accepted her love.

Sasuke was enough as he is. Sure, he may be cold to most people but he value her, in his own brand of caring. And Sakura sees it with the way his steps were half of how large it usually is. With a knowing smile, she managed a small smile and it wasn’t long before she caught up with the walking ice cube. 

If Sasuke saw the way her lips turned grimly into an over casted look, he made no gesture to acknowledge them. Why did she have to plaster on such a sad look, he found himself thinking, inwardly. 

* * * * *

When the pair reached the hospital door, Sakura did not expect him to come inside with her. On normal days when he’d walk her to work like this, he always accompanied her until the front of the building. But quite strangely today, he came in with her. 

Chains of greetings met the pinkette. And Sasuke was actually having a relatively good day, sure he’s had quite a shock earlier, but it was far better than what he’d be hearing next.  
“Haruno-sama, this came in for you earlier!” says a young nurse at the helpdesk, swooning like a crazed caveman. The woman held out her hands and offered Sakura a bouquet of pink roses, its color was the same exact hue of her hair. A small golden card was encased amongst the leaves and he watched his woman read and accept flowers from someone who was not him. 

It wasn’t a secret to Sasuke that Sakura is and will always be attractive in the male populace. From the numbers of patients that she heals to the crowd of people that she’s friends with. Sakura is an amazing shinobi doctor, and a famous one at that. And being in a relationship with the Uchiha depleted the numbers of her admirers but today he realized, his constant togetherness with the medic scared most males, but not everyone. 

“Thank you, Ami” he heard her say, flashing a thankful smile before padding her four-inch stilletos to the tiled floor of the hospital. Sasuke followed her to the chief head’s office- her office, while eyeing the bundle of short-lived flowers encased in her hands. 

He leaned by the door frame, with both hands dug under the pocket of his pants. Sasuke watched, and watched and really, in all forms- watched her. Delicate hands, carefully sliding each piece of rose to the glass vase of her desk. Maybe it was the small smile dancing on her face, or the way her eyes looked at the flowers with such happiness, or both of these things, that Sasuke, for the second time that day, Sakura made him feel something. 

Strangely, not annoyance, and for a second, he wished it was.

Breaking, shattering. Pieces of him that she took, he found himself unable to breathe for a second. Because she was Sakura, and she was supposed to only smile for him. 

Yes. For him. And because of him alone.


	4. The Ramen Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add a little bit of humor and Naruto was the perfect fit. Viola! I hope it was a success. Happy reading everyone! Oh, and a review would be appreciated.

Sasuke ran, soared, from one roof to another. Running away had always something that he was good at, and when he saw Sakura looking at the pretty, little bundle of flowers- quite ecstatically, his feet marched itself off, towards the window and without any gesture of parting. 

It wasn’t supposed to turn out this way. Damn it! He was supposed to tell her, that he’d pick her up after work and have dinner at a fancy restaurant. He was supposed to give her a bouquet of roses just like the ones she was holding, only it was red. Sasuke was supposed to be one making her smile that way. He was supposed to..

But he was an Uchiha, and Uchiha’s never show weakness, of any form.

Fuck those roses, Sasuke padded his feet to towards the training ground. Because no matter how heavy his heart may feel, a good- exhausting training might relinquish it, right?

“Oiiiiii, Teme!” Sasuke nearly rolled his eyes in annoyance. He could see an obnoxious little blonde, sprinting towards him from a mile away. 

On second thought, maybe not.

Panting like a dog, Naruto managed to nudge his snarky little friend, recognizing an augment in his usual stony demeanor. If looks could kill, the blonde would’ve been ten feet below the ground.

“Dobe” his eyes filled with indifference, yet still acknowledges his presence.

“Teme, stop frowning early in the morning, you might scare everyone away” the Kyuubi vessel exclaimed, laughingly. Tapping his shoulder, Sasuke found his already shortened temper fade away rapidly and his intense need to zap someone of his Chidori resurfaces. 

“Hn” was his effortless response. 

“Oi, Sasuke-teme did you get your ass up on a pole, you can’t even reply like a person?!” the dobe was literally shrieking like a caveman now 

“Hn” at this point there was literally nothing that the blonde may say to engage him into his ludicrous banter. He was seething, murderous and sort of hurting inside and there is no way in hell that Naruto’s stupid gay ass would understand.

“Did S-Sakura-chan dump you? On valentine’s day?!” and that was Sasuke’s cue to leave. Walking away without any backward glance, Naruto knew that something must’ve happened concerning Sakura, Naruto knew because he was his best friend. And that was also his cue to follow Sasuke, no matter how icy he is. 

Sasuke remained walking until he halted and stopped in the middle of the training ground. 

“Dobe, let’s spar” and spar they did. 

In the last few years that Naruto spent with the Uchiha, he learned that Sasuke had two reasons for exhorting himself to aggressive training. One, when he wanted to prove something to somebody, this happened on his early stages of redemption and the village was mistrustful of him and sadly for Naruto, he had to endure a year of violence. He could not remember a session of which they didn’t have a pair of broken ribs but, maybe it had worked out for Sasuke, because Sakura was always there to heal him, them. 

Secondly, Sasuke trains when he is bothered. Things like emotions, because it was never a secret how Uchiha Sasuke had an emotional aptitude of an infant. Fortunately, Naruto deliberates that it was the second, the lesser of two evils. 

And so, the battle begun, with a provokingly enraged Sasuke and Naruto who was just simple and plain curious. For two hours, three, four, five. For five hours, the pair did not stop fighting. They were both spent and terribly exhausted, not to mention- hungry, so much that Naruto decided he could devour a hundred plates of ramen. For Sasuke, it seemed that way as well. So, when Naruto decided to grab a bite at Ichiraku, the raven guy merely followed. 

* * * * *

“So what happened between you and Sakura?” Naruto asked, in between his slurping of ramen, his twelfth. If Sasuke was surprised by the sudden probing he did nothing to show it, and if it wasn’t the way Sasuke saw the honest flash in his blue eyes, he would’ve dismissed him question like the prick that he always was. But Naruto was serious and quite honestly, he was at loss with himself. A bit of help wouldn’t hurt him, he decided.

“Sakura received flowers from someone today and she looked very happy” he spoke quietly, staring at the nearly cold noodles. Honestly, the ravenette had lost his appetite at the mention of her and the ugly flowers.

“So Sakura really did dump you and found a new man, now you are brooding like a dickless jerk” He knew it! What a wrong decision to even tell the dobe about his predicament. He seems to be even enjoying his misery. 

“Hn” 

“You have no right to mope like that when you haven’t even done anything to make her feel special. You didn’t even know it was Valentines last year, teme.” Naruto all together stopped eating. A pair of blue orbs that nearly drowned him into a pool of guilt. And Naruto wasn’t not even near to accusing, he doesn’t need to, because anything that had to do with her, Sasuke was always guilty.

He was vaguely aware how undeserving he was of Sakura’s love. One need not even had to say it, because he knew. But he was selfish, in his world devoid of anything, she was a walking ball of emotions that he needed, to see, to feel and to exist. 

So, if Sakura was swept away, with her bouquet of roses. He probably would-

“I was going to make up for it. But she forgot what today was.” Not quite able to control the roaring emotions that he had, Sasuke nearly growled at the blonde. Yes, no matter how shocking this is, Sasuke was really was trying to make up for his naivety from last year.

“Teme, are you hearing yourself? Sakura-chan would never forget Valentines, she’s probably just pretending to forget it probably because of you” And suddenly, he heard something snap inside of him. Bolting up so quick that even Naruto was surprised and had choked on a random noodle on his throat. And before he knew it, Sasuke was striding out. Naruto may have been harsh on him, but he knew it was exactly what he needed. To wake up from his vile little dream of feeling as if the world revolves around him and his nasty excuse of temperament.

And that was when it hit the blonde.

“Ahhhh, Teme you forgot to pay for our meal!” but Sasuke was gone like the wind, and Naruto was left with nothing but a staggering debt.


	5. A Game of Hide and Seek

It was the second time of the day that Sakura stood by the window which he stormed off to. How preposterous, she had long since convinced herself to pay neither heed nor expectations towards Sasuke and Valentine’s day as a whole. 

Seeing him outside her door earlier made her feel something of sort. If she was a little bit honest with herself, miniscule things like walking together and seeing him up close still give her jitters. Sakura may appear grown-up, but she was still a child at heart, always and forever loving Sasuke in the best way she knew.

But he left, without even a fleeting notice. And Sakura was left alone, as always trying to reconsider her affections, deliberately trying to push them away, away from any form of hoping. 

Having a place in his heart was a big gesture enough, for someone as reserved and cold as Sasuke. Sakura tried to carve that junk of information to her heart. Didn’t she promised to love all of him, even the darkest slits and crevices of his being. Didn’t she meant to accept him, even when he said that there would be a lot of shortcomings in their relationship. 

She did. 

Sasuke may not be the best lover in the world, but Sakura was happy enough that he was trying.

A knock sent her back from her dilapidated thoughts. 

“Haruno-sama, your patient is ready for the operation.” That’s right, she had no time to be sad, because Sakura was now a doctor and she had a village to heal. 

“Alright, I’ll be there shortly.” She sighed, glancing back at the window for the last time before exiting the room. 

* * * * * 

Six hours. It took her that long to rewire a leg’s worth of veins, a prosthetic prop for a child who was unable to run in the field since he was born. Sakura was exhausted and chakra-depleted, sticky with sweat and downright hungry. Yet, she wore a triumphant smile because nothing beats alleviating someone else’s pain.

She glanced at the big, round clock of her office; it reads seven in the evening. It’s funny how Sakura easily forgets to keep track of time whenever she enters the operating room. So, after making her hospital rounds, she was ready to leave. 

“Thank you for your hardwork, Haruno-sama!” she heard Ami call out before exiting the infrastructure, holding out a stack of patient files on her left hand. Heading out somewhere that isn’t her home. 

* * * * *

“-she’s probably just pretending to forget it because of you” everything made perfect sense for Sasuke. 

The Valentine greeting or her lack thereof, her cool- composed stature and nonchalance. And more painfully, he remembered her small smile, one that was filled with wishing and hope when he saw her eyes wander to the stray couple earlier that morning. 

Sasuke remembered last year’s occasion as if it were yesterday, her beautifully lit eyes meeting his with a flurry that made him unable to look away. It was Valentine’s day, he heard from Kakashi later that afternoon after Sakura hasty retreat, her eyes lacking the bright of when she came along. 

Leaving him a box of leftover chocolates she received from her patient, or so she said. It was probably an excuse she craftily made because the person she supposedly wanted to hand them to didn’t care much for it. And Sasuke knew he had messed up, expecting an outburst of sort the next morning, but surprisingly, Sakura made no gesture to express her disappointment, it was as if the box of chocolate did not even exist at all. And since that day, she never made mention of any festivities that needed to compel him and his dislike for it.

Sakura had always been an affectionate person, something he’d known since childhood. But she had outgrown her ‘annoying’ as he’d label it, feature- keeping all her affections to bare minimum. 

Grown-up Sakura meant relieving him of his inability to handle social situations, respecting his aversion to human contact and always gracing him with comfortable silence. But gone along with her fangirl tendencies were her spectacle of emotions. What pleases Sakura, what makes her uncomfortable, what she couldn’t stand, all these things that she used to flaunt, now hidden in the closet of her eyes. 

She probably thought Valentine’s displeases him, knowing full well how he did not place much relevance to such celebrations. Even if she wanted to really, actually do something nice with him. Because she was Sakura, always bending, gallant of her love, putting his desires more than her own. 

Foolish woman, selfless to a fault. Hadn’t she ever thought that he might want to do things for her, no matter how annoying they may be? Hadn’t she reconsidered that they were two people in this relationship, that she couldn’t possibly love for both of them. That no matter how indifferent he was.

But, well, if Sakura was a fool, he decided that he was twice as foolish. Because, really, Sasuke never did anything to make her feel like she wasn’t the only person loving in this relationship. 

And so, Sasuke ran, feeling the urgency to see her. Hoping to make up for the lost chance.

He ran to the hospital, an hour after she left, or so he heard from Ami. He sprinted towards her apartment, but it was locked, indicating that she hadn’t been home yet. He went to the Hokage Tower, in hope that she visited Lady Tsunade, but it was also false hope. He even went to the dobe’s house, but she was nowhere to be found. An hour after his nonstop searching, he was faced with his newly acquainted teammate, Sai. 

“I saw her walking by the street earlier holding a box of chocolate” he said rather dully, well what did he even expect from him

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

She was out, walking. With a box of chocolate, no less. 

Was she looking for him, he thought... with not so much than a grunt, Sasuke persisted to walk, towards the training ground, the only difference was, he walked a little faster than before. 

But he ought to be faced with nothing but disappointment because she wasn’t there. Sasuke sighed. Where did that woman go, such annoyance. He almost wanted to strike a lonely tree with his Chidori but restrained himself because it had only been a year since his probation.

On such an important occasion, Sakura just had to annoyingly disappear. 

Wait- did he just say important? When did the Uchiha ever thought of this day as important? Oh Kami, he wanted to fry the life out of something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’m using too much of Sasuke getting reprimanded by people, or generally talking to people- which I believe is so not him. Please do feel free to correct me if you think I am falling astray from Sasuke’s character.   
> Happy reading!


	6. Something Misleading

While Sasuke remained searching, Sakura was laughing, a laugh that was unapologetically hers, in every sense. 

She walked towards the busy streets of Konoha, a path swelling with so much love. She observed the growing number of people walking in pairs, just like them, sharing a hearty laugh or a kiss even. There were families, clusters of friends and individuals who seem to belong at the singles lane. 

It was such a happy occasion. And she smiled wider because she spent it with this person. Linking their hands together, they both laughed. 

With some snarky banter and tear-jerking jokes, the pair walked all the way to the Hokage Mountain, sharing a box of chocolate. 

* * * * *

The clock struck eleven in the evening long ago, but Sakura was still nowhere to be found, at least from places where he looked. Most people started to scram away when a soft drizzle of rain became a full pledged downpour. And all that was left were the empty streets and a drenched Sasuke. 

He remained unfazed, despite the amount of cold seeping into his bones. Walking with his hands burrowed on the depths of his pockets. He wondered where the fuck she went.

“Sasuke” He didn’t even bother looking towards the source of the sound. Trying not to further the amount of displeasure that he was feeling, it was better to avoid Kakashi, he decided. 

“Are you okay? You might catch a cold” Was he okay? Even Sasuke wanted to ask himself that. It was a day in a coaster of mixed emotions, so draining that he just wants to go home and fall into a deep slumber. 

“If it makes you happy, I saw her walking home with someone earlier” and before Kakashi could even blink, the Uchiha was nowhere in sight. So, he proceeded with his walk with a white umbrella on his hand and a book on the other. A grin hidden under the dark recesses of his mask.

* * * * *

Sasuke ran, as if his life depended on it. The rain which seemed so strong earlier, doesn’t amount much to his. Like a match set ablaze, the coldness in his eyes morphed into the most fearsome glare. 

Sakura, with a box of chocolate, walking home with someone

He was furious. Seething. And livid in all its forms. 

While he combed the village in search for her, Sakura was well and walking with someone, with her box of chocolates. Who would’ve thought his first attempt of a Valentine celebration would end up like this?  
Home. Kakashi said she was walking home, with someone- someone who wasn’t him and the shattering feeling he felt earlier seemed to magnify a thousand times. 

Flowers from this morning. The chocolates she held. Walking home with someone. 

All those things with Sakura, wasn’t he supposed to do that all? 

Sasuke was so used to her being with him and Sakura was always free and waiting, only for him. How foolish of him to think that he had all the time in the world. Now she was being snatched from under his nose and if he could be a little more honest, it terrify him. 

Sakura will remain by his side no matter how long she waits and how cold he may be. Today’s misery proved him wrong. And it hurt, something, somewhere, on the alcoves of his cloaked heart, he was afraid. 

Very much so.

Sasuke needed to breathe, to rest his lungs from too much running but his feet refused to stop, not sparing even a second to spare. Closing the distance from where he supposed she is, he needed to see her. To fully look at her and be certain that she wasn’t going anywhere.

To hold-

“Thank you, Sakura! I had a wonderful time!” A voice called out. 

“I had a wonderful time too, be careful on your way home, Tenten!” the pair shared a hug.

Tenten. Sasuke nearly froze from where he stood.

That someone was Tenten. The person who walked Sakura home was Tenten. 

Sakura’s friend, and female companion. And Sasuke was filled with an intense desire to slaughter. To slay Kakashi for speaking of any misleading things that could’ve cause his heart to stop beating, all together. 

Setting anger aside, Sasuke is overcame with a tidal wave of relief. Too relieved that he practically wanted to melt in a pool of water because his day had been so passionate and full of feelings. And thinking about it just makes him feel so agonizingly embarrassed, but nevertheless relieved, so much that he nearly wanted to evaporate.

“Hey Sasuke” she heard Tenten greet him. And passing him made Sakura painfully aware of his existence. 

“Hn.” His usual monologue was reduced to a hoarse attempt to reply, from the amount of embarrassment that had accumulated to red of his cheeks. 

For an Uchiha to blush is a feat of its own.

But if it means Sakura,

For some reason, he felt exposed, bare even. And a heartbeat was all it took to capture her lips in a strange web of dancing lip locks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t a very long chapter, and I don’t know if it was good. I honestly don’t feel very much confident about it lmao. Criticisms are very much welcome! I am also running out of ideas for the ending, suggestions would be appreciated!


End file.
